Zuko's prisoner
by rhee88
Summary: Katara has been sold by her people to zuko as a peace offering between nations.what will he make her do? how will Katara react? who will kill the other first?
1. Chapter 1

The sun was setting over the southern water tribe. The moon would soon be rising and everyone would come out to celebrate the king's 40th birthday and also the day when Lady Lucy was to exchange peace with the fire nation.

"Lady Lucy?" I called outside her room. "you can come in" she replied. Walking inside, I looked around the room and I saw the princess lying in the queen size, dark blue bed. Moving over to the dark blue curtains I opened them.

"the king has asked me to get you ready my lady" I said. She sat up in bed and looked at me. She had blonde hair and a small, petite body with piercing light blue eyes. She was very pretty and that's all that matter.

Looking over and me she said "stop staring, and let's get started then" apologizing I went to her walk in cupboard and opened them. Pulling out six different out fits, I walked but to her and held them out.

"I will go with the dark purple dress" was all she said. " "Great choice my lady" I replied. " of course it was, I picked it". She said with a snicker.

* * *

She wasn't a bad person, she never hit, or abused you but she wasn't nice or polite and nobody expected her to be, she was the lady Lucy, daughter of king Phil and queen Victoria, she was their only child. But she was still expected to marry someone of noble blood and form a peace between fire benders and water benders. Everyone knew it was helpless, seeing as this fight dated thousands of years ago, but they all still hoped. Besides I would rather be here than in the fire nation were they beat their servants for doing one thing wrong.

Walking over to her, I slipped the dark blue, strapless dress over here tiny figure. Sitting her down into her chair I curled her hair and pulled her hair back in a flawless ponytail. Grabbing the makeup I applied some dark purple eye shadow, and some black mascara. Stepping back I bowed.

"thank you, Katara" she said standing me up. She did something unexpected and hugged me. "You know I care about you, don't you?" she asked. I was to shocked to reply. "Well I do, your my favourite maid, and I hoped after all these years we are more than friends".

"Of course we are, my lady" I don't know what made me say it but it slipped right out of my mouth. "Good then I hope you understand what every happens today, I did it for my nation, for the water benders, for you" she said looking me straight in the eye.

"I'm sorry my lady, I don't understand?" I said looking at her with confusion clear written all over my face. "You will soon enough, and remember you're a beautiful, young and talented girl" she said while placing me in front of the mirror.

My hair was a dark chocolate brown hair that reached my lower back, I had dark blue eyes. I was taller than Lucy but still short. I had wide set shoulders, skinny body and boobs. I admit I was pretty but not as pretty as Lucy she was just flawless. I had the traditional blue dress on, with my mother's necklace.

"And you're a very powerful water bender" she said smiling. "I'm still confused why are you telling me this, my lady?"

She looked at me very sadly, gave me one last huge and said "all in good time". And with that she walked out of her room, but not before turning to me "oh and you can have the first of the day of".

Walking into my room I grabbed a towel, and new dress and head down to the local lake. Seeing as everyone was off to celebrate the kings birthday, I figured I would be alone and in peace.

* * *

Turing the corner, I was so wrapped up in thought I bumped into someone. "Whoops, sorry about that". "You're always so clumsy aren't you sis?" looking up I stared into a pair of blue eyes " Sokka?, what are doing?". "getting run into by you" standing up I helped my brother to his feet.

"well I have to get going, going for a shower". "What?, you got the rest of the day of?". he got really pissed "that's so unfair!" and he started to pout. Sokka was a warrior but still had to do chores as he wasn't of noble blood.

"Oh you poor baby, well I'm of, love ya" hugging him I skipped of, well not before I heard "I LOVE YOU TOO SIS!" and don't get caught". Pfft so over protective

* * *

Finally reaching the lake, I looked around _Peace, finally._ Stripping to my under bindings I floated into the water. _Mmmmmm _I thought, _soooo good, now to practice my bending._

__Bending was only allowed to be practice by men, women were healers and healers only. You got punished if you got caught bending and only Sokka and Lady Lucy knew and they both said they won't tell.

Starting simple, I tried a water whip, then a water ball, then a title wave, she then froze some water at started attacking a nearby tree. Flipping backwards into the water I sunk down itno the water and started thinking

_what did Lady Lucy mean?, is something gonna happen to me? Her? Sokka? The water tribe? Maybe I'm over thinking, maybe nothing's wrong and she just being nice? Yer that's probably it, don't fret everything is fine._

* * *

Walking out of the lake, I used my water bending to try myself and then separated the clean water from the dirty water, emptying the clean back in the lake and the dirty water on the grass. Picking up my dress I slipped it on. Walking over to the edge of the lake, I crouched down.

_I miss you mom you too dad, _ I thought. Standing back up. " how long have you been there?" I said turning around to face a fire nation solider, I couldn't see his face. My scared expression turned to shocked. _ How dare he perv on me_. Grabbing some water out of the lake I started sending him back. "you're a perv, I will teach you to spy on a woman bathing" I yelled at him.

This caught he's attention, snapping he's head up, I saw it was the enemy, fire prince zuko. "Drop before me you, peasant" he commanded. " I will do no such thing, my _lord_" I spat.

He came at me then. Started throwing fireballs at me, I ducked out of the way, but before I could attack him. I heard a voice "KATARA"_ shit_I thought what is she doing here.

"how dare you attack a fire nation solider" Lady Lucy was closer now and boy was she fuming " but-but-but my lady he watch as I bathed and then he attacked ME" I protested.

" Don't you dare accuse Prince Zuko of such a thing" _boy had she lost it_, I thought _choosing him over me. _Prince zuko looked father smug throughout the whole conversation. "Know get on your knees and ask for forgiveness"

_what happened to her, she was really nice this morning._ Sigining I got down onto my knees "I'm sorry prince zuko, please forgive me, it won't ever happen again." I bent down and kissed his feet. _Arghhh_. I screamed in my head.

he bent and lifted my chin up "don't ever let it happen again" bending right next to my ear "or else" he growled, _he just growled at me! What an asshole _I thought. Jumping to my feet I hearded Prince zuko whisper "is this katara?" "yes" my lady whispered back quietly and with sadness in her eyes.

"GUARD!" he yelled pointing at me "take her, and put her on the boat, we are leaving" he turned and walked away.

screaming, I fought back. Jumping in front of my lady I tried to protect her. "I'm so sorry Katara" she whispered and knocked me out, last thing I heard was Sokka screaming out my name.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up, I looked around and saw I was in a dark cell_. Where the hell am I_? I thought. Then last night's events came flooding back_. Shit, that bitch sold me out. Wait what am I thinking she did it for our tribe. _Deep down I knew that was right but at the moment all I thought was that she back stabbed me.

"Argghh" I cried out to nobody, and I pulled at my hair. "shut up" said a gruff voice outside the door. _Great they think I'm a bigger enough threat to have guards. _I thought to myself sarcastically.

The door opened and in walked a man. Jumping up, I started backing up until I was against the wall. _Shit_ I thought _what if he wants to hurt me_?.

"relax" the man in the dark cloak said. He sounded old about 40 or 50 at least. "I won't hurt you" he came right up to the cell and but down a tray of food I didn't notice him carrying and some clothes.

"Ho-ho-how do I know you didn't poison it?", the man just chuckled "you're here as a peace sign and you ask if I poisoned your food" the man just laughed again. "besides you would have already been dead now"

he turned to leave "wait" I called running to the bars "what day is it?" "the first day" he replied and left.

_I have been here more than a week _I thought to myself. Realising how hungry I was, I dug into the food. After I finished I drowned the water down, the water and the food were both drugged so I couldn't water bend. _Bastard lied._Looking down at what I was wearing I saw my normal blue robe was covered in dirt.

_Crap, I guess I will have to change. _Quickly changing into a short black dress that looked like a little tight. Sliding it on it fitted perfectly. _weird_I thought.

The door opened with a loud bang. "arghh" I screamed, jumping out of my skin.  
The person marched in right up to the bars.

"mmm….. so you finally decided to wake up" the voice said. _Wait, I know that voice it can't_ _be._Stepping up to the bars I screamed and jumped back.

"ge-get a-away from me" I screamed at him. He lifted he's head and just smirked at me before opening the door.

He stepped in the cell, looking calm. "come here" he stated. I froze _what was I supposed to do? Wait why should I listen to him.  
_  
I stood my ground "no" I replied and crossed my arms over my chest. Next thing I knew I was pinned up against the wall.

"Don't push my patience, _Katara"_ he spat"you don't know what I'm capable of" he growled. _That was it _I lost it.

"what your capable of, what your capable of is taking girls away from their happiness, their joy and locking them up in a dungeon, to do god knows what with" I screamed in he's face and for good measure I spat I he's face.

growling he drop me. _Good he got the message._ He turned around too fast for me to realise what he was doing. _Slap._Was the only sound heard.

I didn't want to show him, I was weak so I just stood their holding my cheek, with tears threatening over. "you asshole" I yelled at him realising my mistake to late.

He backhanded me, this was too much and I feel to my knees. Crying and holding my face. "Get up" he yelled pulling me to my feet.

"Don't you ever do such a thing again, next time the punishment will be worse than this, you don't speak to me like that, its master Zuko to peasant. You will do as I say when I say. If I asked you to run, you run. If I ask you to jump, you jump. Anything I ask you do, no butts. Or else you will be punished, do you get that"

"yes" I mumbled shocked and scared. "What was that?" he yelled in my face. "yes, master Zuko" I replied. "that's better" he replied with a smirk on he's face I just want to smack right of. Without realising it I started to smirk.

Zuko saw right away, "what are you smirking at" he yelled. _God this boys has mental problem._"nothing" I muttered. "that's what I though, now let me show you to your room"

he started walking away, _do I follow him?, maybe I should find an exit, nah he hit me again. _I shuddered at the thought. "hurry up" he said standing at the end of the hall.

walking up to him I saw he was smiling. _Okay? Mood swings much_

"

don't even think about running away, because I will find you and personal kill you" _gulp "_you can't_" _I said finally not feeling afraid, by then I was in front of him.

"why not" he said steeping closer. "because of the peace treaty thing, you would break it and my tribe will go to war with you". I said while smiling.

"I don't care, about that _my dear_" he said with venom in he's voice. " besides what do I care, another tribe to go to war with, who cares, not me." He replied looking smug as my smile dropped.

"so you don't care, that thousands of men, your men, die every day as long as your still the _prince? _Whoa you really are as heartless and cold as they say" he smiled evilly at me before _slap _really hard across the face. _That's it _I thought. Before I knew what I was doing I pulled my fist back and punched him straight in the nose _crack._

he turned around and punched me in the stomach, making me topple over and crumple to the ground. _Shit_I thought.

picking me up he yelled into my face. "don't you dare, do that ever again. Or I will hit you harder than that, or maybe I'll burn you"

I whimpered. "that's what I though" he said acting all proud and tough. "You're a pussy" I said. "what?" he shrieked. "you hide behind your army, well that me tell you something it won't always be there to protect you."

once again he slapped me across the face. "god, you're gonna be so much fun breaking in, but don't worry my dear I never give up without a fight" "neither do I" was my instant reply.

"yes will see about that, this time tomorrow you give in" "I would rather go to hell, then serve you, you arrogant bastard" _slap. _My face was burning and the tears were spilling over.

"your all alone, no one is here to help you and you will learn respect if it the last thing I do, do you hear me". no reply.

_slap _"yes master" I said "good this is your room" he opened a room that was quite small but still big. It was blue and red. _huh? _It had a big blue bed in the middle, red dresser and a door which led to the bathroom. There was a window but it had bars on it.

"I'm right across the hall way, don't even try anything funny, got it"." Yes master Zuko" I said not turning around.

he grabbed me by the shoulders and turned me to face him. _Slap_. "look at me when I'm talking to you, and you're supposed to bow until I leave." He was looking really angry by now.

"yes master Zuko" I said while bowing. Once I heard the door close I collapsed on the bed. The tears flew down my face like a river._ Water _I thought to myself._ Oh how I missed you, I will never be able to bend again. _I felt like a piece of me was missing.

_this is my life now, an angry, rude, arrogant master, betrayed by my on tribe and daily beatings for speaking my mind. _The tears just wouldn't stop and I just cried and cried not knowing when I feel asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I would like to thank call me the chicken lord for helping me with this chapter, without her it wouldn't have come out as good as it did, thank you :)

* * *

Apparently I fell asleep, since I woke up still on the bed. It was fuzzy at first, but everything came back to me clearly. It took me while to accept that it wasn't a dream, but in any case, I can't believe that bastard hit me! He's going to get a piece of my mind later.

I slowly got out of bed and headed towards the door where I entered from. I pressed my ear to the hard wood, checking if I could hear any movement outside; it seemed like there wasn't.

I exhaled loudly and started turning the door hinge. I opened the door slightly and looked outside through the crack. Looking around I saw that no one was there. I sighed quietly and stepped out.

Hands grabbed me from my side, which caught me off my guard. I screamed loudly until one of the hands clasped around my mouth. "what are you doing out of your room, I didn't give you any permission to do so" Zuko said with a calm but angry voice.

I started kicking violently and bit into his hand. "ow! Why you little pest!" He growled while turning me around and slapping me across the face.  
"now are you going to behave? " he said with a cocky tone.

Anger filled my veins, this bastard isn't going to get away with this! I snorted loudly and spat on his face.

Zuko didn't seem angry by what I did, instead he just gave me a shit eating grin. He grabbed my wrist tightly and wiped the spit of with my hand.

"so you're not going to behave? Well slaves need to be punished when they disobey their masters" Zuko said, with a hint of a laugh.

Before I could protest, he dragged me back into the room and chucked me on the bed. I looked up to see him facing the door; he grunted and a flash came from in front of me. He turned around and smiled at me evilly.

"there's no use trying to escape, unless you know how to fire bend" he pointed to a metal object on the door that I didn't notice before. "you need to be a fire bender to open that lock, but lucky for me, I'm the only one in this room that can open it"

I growled loudly when he started walking towards me, a grin smeared across his face.  
" now, time to punish you, but firstly you should listen to what I need to say, since you forgot what i said yesterday" He said while looking into my eyes, demanding attention.

"You are now a slave, and as a slave you have to obey me, your master. If you do disobey me you will be punished. If you do not accept your punishment and attack me or deny, well, I don't know what would happen to your precious tribe that you love so much. Remember that you are the peace offering they sent me."

I looked at him with horror and anger. This wasn't fair! How dare he say that to me!

I opened my mouth to snap back but he pushed me off the bed and I fell on the floor hard.  
I raised my hand up to my throbbing head, which is where I seemed to hit the ground first.

I looked back up at Zuko, who seemed to have sat on the bed, and snarled at him. "come here" he demanded. Knowing me, I normally would argue and fight back, but then I remembered my tribe. On my knees I shifted over to him and looked up at his face. "good." he smiled " now. Suck."

He grabbed the back of my head by my hair and pushed me towards his groin. "WHAT?" I yelled  
"you heard me. Suck."

I couldn't believe this was happened, or more likely I didn't want to believe this was happening. But then i remembered my tribe.

I gulped loudly and unzipped his pants, pushing his underwear down and grabbing his member out. I looked up at him, begging him silently for me to not do it. He replied with shoving me down lower and lower towards his member.

"suck."

It took me a second after I had put it in my mouth, to realize that I had started crying.

"ha, this is obviously your first time, but If your pathetic, you won't get any food for 3 days."  
Zuko laughed.

If his dick wasn't in my mouth I would of probably gritted my teeth together, but luckily I didn't.

3 days without food? What a joke! At that moment my stomach rumbled, I am awfully hungry...

Forgetting everything, I just concentrated on his member, nothing else. This would make things easier... I hope.

Starting slowly, I dragged my tongue up from the bottom of his shaft to the head. I got a shiver of pleasure as a response so I repeated it a couple of times.

With each stroke I could feel him getting bigger and harder. Half of me was scared, but the other half was fascinated, so I started to explore. I covered his head with my lips and started going down.

I stopped halfway and went to go back up but Zuko pushed me down lower, I choked and sputtered as his member went to the back of my throat, deeper and deeper.

When he had pushed me down as far as I could go, he lifted me back up, then back down again.

This was disgusting, I hated being controlled, especially in this situation. I started to hit his upper legs with my fists, telling him to stop.

At first he didn't respond, just continued pulling my head up and down. I continued to hit his legs but he just grabbed one of my arms, with his spare hand, and brought it behind my back.

As a result I accidentally bit on his dick.

Hard.

Zuko screamed like a girl, literally, and pushed me off him. I heard him zip up his fly and walk over to me panting, obviously trying not to show his pain.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me up into the air. I looked into his eyes, they seemed angry... No, Sad? Suddenly my wrist started to heat up. Before I figured out what was happening he had punched me in the stomach, which made me fly halfway across the room.

I quickly grabbed onto my wrist, it was burning like hell !  
That bastard burned me!

With my last ounce of strength, I looked up at Zuko who was leaving the room. "never do that again"

Everything went black.


End file.
